


Awkward Silence

by lattelixx, WhyisitspicyHyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Good Leader Bang Chan, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Felix is a Panicked Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Minor Violence, OT8, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tags May Change, The Darkest Minds AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelixx/pseuds/lattelixx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyisitspicyHyunjin/pseuds/WhyisitspicyHyunjin
Summary: The one thing Felix could remember the most was his friends trying to run away from the men in front of him as he stayed still, frozen in fear.The Darkest Minds AU(the book has nothing to do with the actual series)
Kudos: 5





	1. Voices

Felix couldn't remember too much about those few boys he used to hang out with when he was younger, but something about them made him happy when he tried to remember their names, faces and what they'd all do together. He hadn't spent much time with anyone he liked since everything happened. He simply would sit and stare at the blank walls in his cell while he was silent and only occasionally got up to sit by the large bared up window he was allowed to have after he complained about not enough sun. Felix enjoyed the silence at times since he was just able to sit and think as he tried to place his memories together. But he only saw a pair of electrical gloves and the rest were blurry masked figures. 

He sat there and tried to think of how he ended up in the prison since the age of 16 he had been sitting in the same cell for about 1,095 days and each day his memory became worse. They’d occasionally leave the building and enter a maze of bushes and flowers but he never saw the fences that surrounded the prison but he knew what would happen if you touched one with your hands, kids who tried to run would touch them and never be seen again for about a week, which made him lose any hope for escape. Throughout his years in the area he never saw the others he used to know since they were separated by colours, he had only one friend named Jeongin that he’d talk to for a few seconds each day when he saw him and no guards or cameras were around.

Felix had an idea of how they used those with different colours, blues were there and used for manual labour in the maze, greens walked around for daily check-ins on them, reds usually vanished quickly since they were seen as dangerous and hostile same as those who were orange, but he didn’t know about yellows since he’s never seen them around ever and has only heard of them, knowing they always had to wear electrical gloves since they could electrocute something or someone by accident by touching their bare skin to something.

A siren soon went off as he stood up and walked over to the door of his cell and saw one of the greens run by his cell, once he saw their face he started to remember how he ended up there almost as if they set off the memory that was hidden deep within his mind...

A/N: I had remade this so please disregard the previous plot directions  



	2. Sweet Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I'm struggling with who to have as the god damn ship- Also just incase I re-wrote the first chapter so please read that for more information  
> But for a reminder on the powers  
> Red: Pyrokinesis  
> Orange: Mind Control  
> Yellow: Electricity  
> Green: Enhanced Intelligence  
> Blue: Telekinesis

Felix was sitting in his room as he had just woken up and was in bed still as he looked out of the window that was across the room. An intense amount of joy filled him as it was his 16th birthday, he hopped up out of bed making his way towards his door, as he listened to the voices that were coming from downstairs. He could hear his mother and father as well as a third voice he didn’t know at all. He slowly opened the door, and crept towards the stairs as he looked down and into the kitchen, of course, he saw his mother and father sitting at the dinner table, but he also saw someone else sitting there with two men in all black with their faces covered standing behind the man who was sitting. 

Felix started to walk down the stairs slowly while looking around. "Mom, who's here?" He asked while he went down the stairs. The three turned to him, as he turned slightly and took a step back while he swayed slightly while looking at them. After they looked at him Felix started to feel uneasy a sense of dread looming over him, as they started to walk over to him. “Mom!” He yelled before he ran upstairs to his room in fear as his parents stayed silent while watching. He went and hid inside the closet in his bedroom as he peeked out from a crack but soon all he could see was black through the crack and he screamed.

Felix was soon dragged out of the house while kicking and screaming for his parents to help him, he was put into a van and strapped down as the two men stayed there with him, the third person went and got into the driver’s seat. Felix continued to try to kick and scream as he looked at one of the men, who was soon sent flying backwards and slammed into the wall of the van. Just then a third person entered the van and closed the door as he laughed and they started driving. They had a mask covering most of their face, as he looked at the male on the ground, “Oh, so we have a blue here? Now care to explain why you’re flat on your ass and not doing your job?” They said and shook their head a bit.

They had driven around for about a few hours, and Felix was looking around, as there was a cracking noise that travelled through the van as it stopped quickly, making those who were standing jolt forwards slightly from the sudden stop. He looked up as the two men got to their feet, making him assume they had more of a guard position, making sure the vehicle got to places safely. The third man went behind them, and lightly placed his hands on their shoulders as a zap was heard, they flinched and fell to the floor of the van, a burn mark in the shape of a handprint on their backs. Felix soon began to panic, as he saw the figure come towards him, and he put his finger up to where he guessed was his mouth. 

The figure untied Felix and put his hand on his chest, "Slowly move towards the door and run towards the tree line." He whispered to him and then moved his hand away. Felix got up as he stumbled slightly, as he felt his legs go numb before he went to the back and left. He turned and ran down the road and soon ducked towards a group of trees and shrubs. He took a deep breath and turned around as he could hear a crackling fire, his eyes soon landed on the fire. 

"Oh he couldn't have gone too far, he might just be shaken a bit. A lot did just happen." A voice said as he watched the road, seeing five figures standing there as one was shaking his hands as he sighed. "Next time, you're setting the thing on fire Bin." He said and nudged him a bit as Felix turned and started to crawl away, to try and be far enough so that they wouldn't see him. "Chan you were right!" A voice from behind Felix yelled, causing him to turn around quickly and look at them with wide eyes. They were dressed the same way as the one in the van, they then motioned for Felix to follow them.


End file.
